Peanut Otter's Disco/Highly Responsive to Frisbee Festivals
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (We see Miroir, dressed as an estate agent and holding a frisbee) Miroir: Okay, for this next shot, I need to get the frisbee to go through those three rings floating in the sky, and into Jennifer's bedroom window. (Miroir performs a wild spin, then jumps and throws the frisbee. It flies in a perfect path through the rings, then goes through Jennifer's window) Jennifer: Oh my gosh! What was... (finds a note attached to the frisbee and reads it) "Dear Jennifer, I think I'm going mad. I need to spend more time with you and your friends. In the meantime, I'm planning a big frisbee festival and would like some help in planning it out. Yours, Miroir Prism, time traveller" (the next day...) Miroir: So, you got my letter, right? Jennifer: Of course! Miroir: Well, it's time to get to work! Jennifer: In montage form, of course. (cut to Miroir talking with Bob the Builder, requesting his assistance) (cut to Bob attaching some propellers to hoops, allowing them to go into the sky) (cut to Jennifer and Tyler mowing the grass outside the disco) (cut to Arylon setting up some adverts for the frisbee festival) (cut to Jelly and Butter setting up a rack full of rental frisbees) (cut to Lisa and Bender checking the day's weather) (cut to Heavy setting up a sign on the disco) (montage ends. Inside the disco, we see Lana and Mallow waving some paintbrushes) Lana: Frisbee painting! Frisbee painting! Get your frisbee painted here! Mallow: Unhappy with how your frisbee looks? For one coin, we'll turn it into whatever you like! (transition to Lusamine outside, preparing a barbecue. Next, we see Miroir, ready to throw his frisbee) Star: Hey, Miroir, where did you get that frisbee? Miroir: It's an original Wham-O. Star: And remind me, what's a Wham-O? Miroir: Wham-O are the people who made frisbees to begin with? Star: Oh. Miroir: Daremoga, watashiwomite! (everyone gives Miroir a concerned look) It means "Everyone, watch me!" in Japanese. (Miroir throws the frisbee high into the air. It soars past some arrows, into a series of flying rings and past a giant fan) Lillie: Nice technique. Miroir: Thank you, Lillie. I've been practising... (meanwhile, Lana and Mallow are painting frisbees for a long queue of people) Georgia: Okay, so I'd like my frisbee painted to look like this... (holds up a hand-drawn picture of a flower) Mallow: What colour? Georgia: Yellow on the outside, red on the inside. Lana: Consider it done! (Lana and Mallow vigorously paint the frisbee, then hand it over to Georgia) Georgia: Thanks! (Georgia walks off. Virginia comes in next.) Mallow: What would you like your frisbee to look like? Virginia: Does the pattern have to be symmetrical? Lana: No. Virginia: In that case, I'll take a green frisbee with purple wavy lines. Mallow: I... think that's symmetrical? Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki